


Awkward Talks

by TisBee



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Emma talks with Tom, F/M, Gen, Post canon, happy endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22036726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TisBee/pseuds/TisBee
Summary: Emma has a long overdue talk with Tom
Relationships: Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Awkward Talks

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy my rubbish :)

And just like that, the day was over. They’d made it. And they were all together. Emma turned to Paul and kissed him. How had the two of them been so lucky that they’d survived? She glanced around, seeing Tom, and quickly averted her eyes. So many people. All here.

She was surrounded by people she had known when she was young, and people who inevitably knew of her because her parents went around telling everyone about their fuck up of a child. She never knew why they did that. Wouldn’t they have preferred to just ignore her very existence? 

God why on Earth had she come back. For Jane. 

The funeral had been awkward. Especially for her. But she’d stayed for the whole time. She realised she didn’t know her sister at all. Sure, she had all those childhood memories but what use where they when she was at a funeral of a fully grown woman she barely knew?

Emma sighed, shoving all thoughts of the funeral from her mind. She’d made it. Even if Jane wasn’t there to see it. 

And now her own nephew was taller then her. She vowed right there and then she would stay with him. What else would she do? Now she had something to stay for. Paul. And now Tim if Tom would let her see him properly. And she had a feeling he wouldn’t.

She didn’t exactly blame him for that. She looked scarily like her sister, and she’d never even made an effort to get to know anyone, so no one knew her. Except her nephew who thought she was his mother.

She left pretty soon after that, and didn’t even make an effort then to keep in contact. Why would she? They didn’t want to talk to her so why should she have to talk to her? Well now she had to. Or did she? Just because they’d survived together didn’t mean she actually had to talk to them.

“Emma.” Great. That was Tom, of course.

“Hi.”

“Thank you for taking care of Tim for me. I don’t know what I’d do if I lost him.”

“I didn’t do much.” She nearly turned away, but she took a deep breath. “I know I’ve been a pretty shitty aunt and I had no excuse for it but I want to be better. I want to get to know him better.”

Tom stared at her for a moment then nodded. “He should have some kind of female figure in his life. I don’t really see many people anymore, but you’ll be welcome. If you want to.”

She took Paul’s hand and squeezed it hard. He nearly laughed but had the good sense not to.

A happy ending wasn’t what Emma had expected from today but it was what she got.


End file.
